120 year old baby
by avidfan
Summary: When Snape is injured and can't take his lessons, Dumbledore does. But what happens when an accident in potions puts him in the care of a boy that he must trust with his life.
1. An injured master

A 120 year old baby boy  
  
"Severus you know full well that you cannot work in the state that you are in, I simply will not allow it" said Poppy with a stern look on her face, placing a bottle of sleeping potion by his bedside. He had been insistent on continuing work as potions master even after he was terribly injured.  
  
It was just the start of a new year, Harry Potters 6th year if you're wondering, at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, and Severus had been called one too many times already. The Dark Lord (Voldermort) had become even more insane as he gained more power, and he kept having meetings with his deatheater servants and torturing them because he was afraid of traitors. This is why we have a very seriously injured Severus Snape.  
  
He had three broken ribs, a fractured spleen, a punctured lung and a long, deep stab wound in the leg. Most of the wounds will actually be very hard or even impossible to heal with magic, he will have to have then healed the muggle way. The only thing I will be able to do is to stop the pain for him. But he will still have to rest. He just could not continue working.  
  
"I don't care what you say Poppy, stop fussy in over me I'm AHhhhhhh!" he yelled in pain as she put a bandage around the stab wound. It was way too deep to heal all together with magic. "Severus if you don't do as I say, you will be in an even worse state than what you are in now" she said "It will not do you any harm if you actually, for once do as I say and take at least a week off to heal".  
  
Before he could utter any form of reply the headmaster perked up. "I totally agree with you Poppy, Severus I think this time it will be in your best benefit to take a few days off" He said with a concerned expression on his face. Severus was startled when he heard the headmaster's voice addressing him, he didn't see him enter. Then again you never do realize he is there do you, I swear he can apparate to your side he thought. "But Headmaster" started Severus, "What about my classes, the students, they will expect something I don't..." He was stopped in mid sentence when Albus raised his hand. Albus looked at his Potions Master and seeing the look of frustration on his face he let out a long sigh. My dear Severus he thought you never give yourself any thought at all do you. You have been so caught up in proving yourself useful to me that you have neglected yourself completely .He thought sadly but you're not going to now. "Severus if you are not going to rest on your own accord for reasons of your health then I will order you to do so, and as for you classes, well I think that I could watch over them for the time that you are absent, I could do with an update on potions" He said with a slight smile on his face. Severus looked up at the Headmaster about to complain again, but seeing the look on his aging face, he knew that whatever he said would not do anything to change the old mans mind, the guy was just too stubborn. Feeling frustrated he replied "Oh Ok, but I'm only going to have a couple of days off, I simply will not stay cooped up in here with her cooing after my health every five seconds either, I will only stay in my private quarters" Seeing that he was not going to accept any other terms and that Poppy was about to argue the headmaster quickly agreed to the terms.  
  
"Albus how can you allow him to stay in his private quarters? He needs to be watched over constantly. What if something happens? What if he needs something? How can I watch him if he is in his own rooms?" screamed Poppy, she clearly wasn't happy with my answer to Severus request. In an attempt to calm down a very annoyed nurse I stated "Poppy I'm sure Severus is capable of looking after himself when your not there, and besides I'm sure you of all people will have no trouble looking in on him anyway, whether he is in the infirmary or in his quarters, you are the best nurse Hogwarts has ever seen." She blushed slightly at this, and seeing her reaction he decided to convince her. "And if he needs anything I'm sure he will be more than capable of sending a house elf to you if he needs you".  
  
Poppy looked over at Severus with a sort of frustrated concern on her face and sighing heavily in defeat she finally agreed, then soon after she had left to go to her office.  
  
Turning back to Severus I started to talk but he beat me to it. "So Headmaster did I hear you correctly or did you say that you will be taking my classes?" "You heard me correctly Severus" he nodded his head and asked "headmaster since your taking my class I would be very grateful if you would follow my new lesson plans for this year, and also I would like you to not mention the reason of my absence".  
  
"As you wish Severus, now I strongly suggest that you take that sleeping potion beside you now so that you can rest properly, rest well Severus" Slowly I turn away from him and walk out of the infirmary so that he could do just that. Well this year has already become interesting, I wonder what other events will take place in the near future? He thought as he closed the doors behind him.  
  
So what do you think? I Hope I get lots of reviews.  
  
I will in time make the chapters longer; it's just that I thought it already had a good ending.  
  
Please Please Review 


	2. Deaging Dumbledore

Albus enters the Potions classroom at 7, 30. He thought he better make sure the place was in order and perfect before he started his first class, which was with 1st years Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's.  
  
Unsurprisingly the potions class room was immaculate. He ran his finger over one of the potion desks and smiled when he saw that there was not a speck of dirt on his finger. In any one else's class, he would have put the clean room down to the work of the house elf's, but he new that Severus was never one that liked the idea of someone else doing his work.  
  
He always said that if you didn't clean up your own mess, you will have a hard time cleaning anything else up. He also considered it very lazy and he didn't like having people touch his things.  
  
Albus sighed thinking about his classes today. He wondered what there reaction would be when they saw that they didn't have there normal potions master. Relieved was what he would have guessed. It seemed that no-one liked there potions teacher because of how strict and unfair he is. He let out a little laugh at the memories of some of the students complaining to him about his behavior.  
  
He had tried to sort it out by telling those students that they should not pay any attention to his moods and that he is only like that because he was made that way. He frowned at this. He knew that Severus didn't have a good childhood and that being in Slyitherin house made everything worse for him.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Startling him out of his thoughts, he went and opened the door only to find___ "Good morning Minerva" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good Morning Albus, I see that you're getting back in the habit of teaching again" she smiled at him knowingly. Albus was Transfigurations teacher before she took over from him and he became headmaster, and every so often he liked to take over a class or two because wanted to.  
  
"Yes I am, only for Severus though". He said with a smile. "What can I do for you Minerva?" he asked, wondering why she had come. She looked at him for a moment before giving him what Severus gave too her. He looked at it and established that it was a class schedule. He chuckled a little at Severus's stubbornness when it comes to his classes. "Thank you Minerva, could you tell Severus that I will follow his lesson plans word-for-word" he said with amusement. She laughed at him and said that she would deliver the message.  
  
After she closed the door, he looked to see what he had to do with the students. 1st years Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were to be taught how to do a swelling potion.  
  
Next there were.  
  
3rd year Gryffindor's that will be doing a pepperup potion.  
  
2nd year Slyitherins that will be doing a sleeping potion.  
  
And finally the 6th years Gryffindor's and Slyitherins that will be doing a de-aging potion.  
  
Interesting he thought. Albus was really looking forward to teaching Harry. Since the end of the 5th year he had not been able to talk to him at all because he was avoiding him. Dumbledore suddenly felt a pang of hurt and guilt because of this. He knew Harry did not hate him, he just did not know if he could trust him again.  
  
Dumbledore hoped that this year would be better for him and he made a promise to himself that he will, in some way before the end of the year make Harry feel needed and loved.  
  
Nodding to himself at this final thought, Albus looked at his watch and decided that it was time to set things up for his first class, before he went down to the hall for breakfast.  
  
Albus was in a good mood  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later on that day Albus was still in a good mood. He had gone through his first 3 classes without any hassle. He had never been any good at potions which is why he asked to take over the lessons, but he had actually enjoyed it. Each one of his classes had seemed so relieved that they were not being taught by Severus.  
  
His next and final class was the 6th year Gryffindor's and Slyitherins. He had heard so many stories of what goes on in that class from Severus that he was just determined to find out what it was actually like.  
  
Ten minutes later his last class came in. they didn't see him there, standing by the desk invisible and watching how everyone came in. While the Slyitherins were making more noise than the Gryffindor's, both of the houses were very quiet. There was no fighting between the houses like Severus had told him, but there was a lot of apprehension from most of the student. Severus had told him that most of his students were afraid of him.  
  
Once they were all seated, Albus walked to the back of the room and reappeared when no one was looking.  
  
"Good evening class" he said over the small amount of chatter that was playing around the room. All the students looked at him for a moment stunned. "Before you all ask why I am here I am going to tell you. Professor Snape will not be teaching you this week because he is, at the moment unable to, so I am going to take over your classes" He looked around the class in a way that no one would notice.  
  
He saw that most of the Slyitherins were not happy with this as they were moaning softly to one another. Probably about how they will not be able to pull one over me he thought. But the Gryffindor's had a completely different reaction. Most of them were whispering yes to each other, and the rest of them just sighed in relieve. Neville practically looked like he would jump for joy, Poor boy.  
  
However not all of the Gryffindor's had a pleasant reaction. Harry was not looking at him and he had his head down. Dumbledore's heart sank a little. Harry was one of the boys in this class that he wanted to please with his presents there, but I guess he is still unhappy with me.  
  
Deciding not to dwell on it further he started the class.  
  
"Now, Professor Snape has kindly told me about how far you are with this year's potion making and he has told me that you now have to make a de- aging potion". He looked around to see a lot of nods from most students and a few scared looks from Neville and other students that potions is not there best subject.  
  
Smiling he asked "Now who can tell me all the ingredients that are required to make this potion?"  
  
Straight away Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
It was quiet obvious that she wanted to show him how much she knew so he let her answer him. As she read out the names of all the ingredients he put them up on the board with his wand.  
  
Once she had finished he smiled at her. "Excellent Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor". "Now, since this potion takes most of the double lesson to do, I suggest you start, if you need any help (looking at Neville) you can always ask me for it, begin".  
  
45 minutes later the class was still working on there potions and not one person had asked for help. Severus must have made them look small or something when they did ask, which must have scared them into doing t themselves.  
  
This was a very big surprise since when he asked other Professors if they asked for help, they always said yes. He was hugely surprised by Neville as he has not asked yet. He must only ruin his potions when Severus is around, he thought.  
  
Seeing as he had been sitting behind the desk for a long time, he decided that it was time to look over the students potions.  
  
It looked like most of them were doing a fine job. He went over to the Slyitherins first. Giving out a few complements to the ones that were doing there's right. Mr. Malfoy had his potion brewing fine, a little bit of color, but it was close enough. Smiling he looked at his friends potions, (Crabbe and Goyle) both of there's were a horrible shade of green. The potion was meant to be a light blue.  
  
He gave them a little hint that they should put in a little bit of Gillyweed to put in back to the right color. They quickly did so.  
  
Albus then set of towards the Gryffindor side. Most of them were doing excellently. Harry was working beside Ron and both of there potions were perfect. Dumbledore complemented them both on there potions before looking around at the other Gryffindor's.  
  
But before he had chance to look at anyone else's, there was a loud sizzling sound that was coming from the front of the class. He quickly found where the sound had come from by the looks of apprehension and dread that crossed most of the student faces.  
  
Albus moved out to see what the potion was doing. The student that the potion belonged to was Neville Longbottom. The cauldron was shaking madly and was on the verge of exploding. Realizing quickly what was going to happen, Albus ran towards Neville and the students near the cauldron and moved them away. "Move it's going to explode" he cried. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, he didn't have enough time to move out of the way before the potion exploded all over him.  
  
Everyone looked at there headmaster in shock and worry as they watched his facial features go from dread to complete horror. Suddenly there was a bright orange glow around the headmaster, and he slowly started to grow smaller.  
  
Everyone looked at there teacher with horror in there face. Neville was practically trembling with shock as he watched his headmaster shrink.  
  
Down down down, the headmaster went until some of the students thought he would get so small they would not see him again.  
  
Finally the orange glow went and disappeared behind one of the work benches.  
  
Slowly every one moved forward to look over the bench.  
  
As they appeared over the top, they were all completely gob smacked. The sight that greeted them was of a small boy of about 2 years, with bright blue eyes and short auburn hair. He was wrapped up in the headmaster's robes and was looking very sad and scared as he looked up at the students.  
  
Suddenly some said.  
  
"Oh my God, we've just De-aged Professor Dumbledore".  
  
What do you guys think?  
  
Please review I would like to one day hit the 20 review mark !!!  
  
Thank you 


	3. What to do

What to do?  
  
Everyone that was in the potions classroom at that exact moment could tell you how eerie it was to, at first have a headmaster then with in seconds have a baby boy in the exact same spot the headmaster was in.  
  
The whole class had gone silent after realizing what they had done. It was so quiet in fact that you could of heard a pin drop.  
  
No one, out of all the students in Slyitherin and Gryffindor moved, nor said anything; all they did was staring at the small auburn haired boy that was currently the headmaster. Until...  
  
"Now you've done it Longbottom, you'll be expelled for sure this time and I can't wait to see them drag your fat arse out of the school" Everyone looked from Malfoy, the owner of the comment then to Neville. Neville was shaking from head to toe with fear that Malfoy might be right. He tried to keep his sobs in. he was a Gryffindor after all.  
  
Malfoy was looking at Neville, stupid fat lump; he just doesn't realize how think he is. He was about to say something more when Hermione butted in. "Hey, leave him alone. It was an accident he didn't mean to do it; anyway our main concern is with the professor himself not with who's to blame" At that moment everyone's attention was back on the small professor.  
  
The small boy looked up at all the students with fear and curiosity. Who are these big people? He thought. Where am I? Are they friends with daddy? He looked around the room and saw that he was not in familiar surroundings.  
  
This isn't my home. Where is mummy and daddy and albey? (Albey will be short for Alberforth)  
  
Oh no he thought. I'm lost. Daddy told me not to wonder off again other wise I get spank.  
  
He softly started to whimper at the thought of getting spanked again. He was always getting spanked. His brother would always get him into trouble by pretending that he did all the bad things that his brother actually done.  
  
You're in for it now, he thought to himself. Daddy will punish you for not staying in the back garden.  
  
He continued to whimper, a little stronger now, not only for realizing that he was in trouble, but also the fact that he didn't know where his family were or who the people around him were.  
  
Hermione saw the little boy start to sob more and more. Bless him. He must be so scared right now. She looked around the classroom quickly and seeing that no one was going to do anything, she decided that she would be the one to move. She took a quick glance at Harry before slowly making her way around to the toddler's side of the desk and, seeing that the boy looked up at her slightly afraid, she crouched down slowly to his height so that she wouldn't look intimidating.  
  
She looked at the little boy in front of her carefully. He is so cute, she thought. She smiled at him to show that she was a nice person and that she wouldn't hurt him.  
  
He saw her smile at him. She looks like a nice lady. He tried to stop himself from whimpering, but he couldn't, he was very scared about what his father would do. He wondered for a moment if the lady was going to tell his dad that he left the garden, when she started to talk to him.  
  
"Hello little one, my name is Hermione, you're going to be ok" she slowly held out her arms to him so that he could find comfort in them. He was a little unsure whether he could trust her. Daddy had always told me not to trust people you haven't known for a long time.  
  
But seeing that he didn't know anyone that was there he decided to trust her.  
  
He made his way over to her out stretched arms and crawled into them. Once he was safely in her arms and felt hidden from all those starring eyes he began to cry.  
  
Hermione started to rub the tiny child's back as he cried. She rocked him a little to try and get him to calm down. "There there, it ok" she cooed into his ear.  
  
"Hermione" she turned her head to see Neville standing really stiffly staring at them with concern and worry in his eyes. "Is he ok"? He started to tremble slightly.  
  
"He's fine Neville, just a little scared because he doesn't know where he is or where his parents are". Neville just stood there looking at the floor in utter shame and guilt.  
  
"Is there anything I can do"? He asked so quietly that it was almost a whisper. However everyone in the class heard him, even unfortunately Malfoy.  
  
"You can pack you stuff Longbottom, you're too thick to be here, why don't you do us all a favor and free us from your pathetic existence".  
  
Neville started to shake and whimper in shame as Malfoy's words struck a cord in him.  
  
"Leave him alone Malfoy, was he talking to you, no he wasn't so why don't you do us a favor and shut up" Harry was angry now, this was the first time he had spoken and he was angry, he didn't like how the little boy shook when Malfoy was harassing Neville. Everyone in the class was now looking at him. Malfoy was literally stunned for a bit, but recovered quickly. He was about to reply with something else, but didn't get a chance.  
  
Harry had started to move towards Hermione, who was holding a crying little headmaster. He bent down next to them; the boy was looking at his carefully wondering if he could trust the boy who had just had an argument with the other boy. The boy was watching Harry intently, He wondered if it was a good idea to touch him. Hermione seemed to notice this, "Albus this is my friend Harry, he won't hurt you" softly, so that the boy would not be scared, Harry raised his hand to the boys head and started to stroke his hair. Soon the little child was starting to relax. Hermione starred at the little boy in her arms for a while, glad that she was not alone to comfort the boy. Bringing herself back to reality she looked up at Neville and answered his question.  
  
"Neville, could you go and get Professor McGonagall so that she can see what's happened to the headmaster"  
  
Neville looked at Hermione, thankful that he was able to get away from Malfoy. He nodded and quickly left the classroom.  
  
Harry and Hermione continued to comfort the small child until the professor came bursting through the door. She didn't see the young boy sitting in Hermione's arms.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, My Longbottom told me that you wanted me Oh my!"  
  
Mc Gonagall looked down at the tiny boy in Hermione's arms in shock. The young boy had his head buried in Hermione's shoulder; he was sitting sideways on her lap, facing Harry who was stroking his delicate little head. His face, what she could see of it looked like he had been crying. She looked around the room and saw that the headmaster was not there. This must be him then.  
  
Poor Boy, she thought he looks so innocent.  
  
She realized that she had not given any instructions yet. Quickly she got back into her self. "Class is dismissed, since you haven't got a teacher, you may go early, but do not utter any word of this event to anyone. If any of you do you will lose more than 100 house points"  
  
Once everyone had left, only Hermione, Harry, Ron, Minerva, and Albus remained.  
  
They all looked down at the little boy; they were wondering if he was alright, he hadn't said anything yet.  
  
Little Albus saw that they were looking at him. He slowly moved his head around to look at everyone. Why are they staring at me? Am I in trouble? Who is that new Lady there? He started to shiver a little. He had only just noticed how cold it was in there. Mc Gonagall saw this.  
  
"Hermione, I think we should go to my office, I'm sure it will be a lot warmer there than here". Nodding in acceptance Hermione slowly turned Albus around and held him tight as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
Albus had placed his arms around her neck and looked around behind her head at the other people. They all had there heads down. There was the weird red headed boy that he didn't like very much, he looked to funny. And there was the boy with black hair, he really liked him. He seemed like someone he could trust.  
  
Soon enough they were in Mc Gonagall's office, Minerva sat behind her desk and told the others to sit as well. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron with little Albus on her lap, who was looking a little frightened. "Right now" she said looking down at Albus. "Hello young man, my name is Minerva, what's your name" Albus didn't know whether he should answer her. He had only met her for a few minutes. However he didn't want to upset anyone yet.  
  
"Abus" he said shyly.  
  
Everyone looked at him, pleased that he was speaking.  
  
"Well hello Albus, How are you feeling"? "Ok" he said, he didn't want to talk too much. He didn't know if he was aloud.  
  
Minerva saw that he was a little uncomfortable with talking so she decided to give him something to do. "Here Albus, why don't you have a look at these books that I have for you here" Minerva picked up a few pieces of parchment from her side of the desk and transfigured them into baby books.  
  
Albus looked at the books on the desk, he had never had books to himself before, and he always had to share with his brother  
  
He looked up at, Nerva is it? He didn't know for sure. Then to the girl he was sitting on, then at the nice boy.  
  
He then, seeing no negative reaction picked up a book and begin to look through it.  
  
"Right now, Hermione, why don't you tell me what happened". Hermione told her what happened with the potion and what happened afterwards.  
  
After hearing what happened, Minerva called for a house elf. "What can Dobby do for Miss Mc Gonagall miss" he said bowing till his nose touched the floor. "I need you to fetch madam Pomfrey for me Dobby, and tell her it is urgent". Dobby was gone in a flash, and within minutes he had the school nurse with him.  
  
"You called Minerva" she said as she walked in, only seeing the Gryffindor trio and not the little boy.  
  
"Yes Poppy, I need you to check Albus over for us" Minerva pointed to the boy in Hermione's lap. Poppy could not believe it was the headmaster. She starred at him in shock for a while before, coming to her senses and going back to her normal nursing attitude.  
  
Albus let her check him over, he carefully watched her through as he was not sure if he should trust her.  
  
Sooner than expected she was finished. "His health is normal, nothing out of the ordinary. I'd say that he now is 2-and-a-half years old, but how long he will stay that way I don't know, but I am sure that he will not change back anytime soon"  
  
"Thank you Poppy" To say that Minerva was scared by this truth was an understatement, she was practically petrified. Not only was she now the brains of Hogwarts until he gets back to normal, but if Voldermort found out about this, he will surely come and try to take over Hogwarts. And not only that, if Albus is not is save hands, he will surely kill him too. So who could take him?  
  
She was trying to think of someone to take care of little Albus when she was disturbed from her trail of thought.  
  
"Professor are you Ok, what are we going to do about the Professor Dumbledore?  
  
Mc Gonagall looked up and saw Harry looking at her with concern; he obviously knew the danger that was mounted upon them.  
  
She smiled at him, suddenly having an idea. "I'm fine Harry; however you do know the danger that now faces us, not only him (looking at Albus so that he won't know they were talking about him) but Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding world as well.  
  
They all nodded. "Professor, who is going to take the headmasters position, and who will teach potions, and who will look after him while he is this age" asked Hermione with concern, looking at her. Harry also looked at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I am going to take up the headmaster position while he is, uh, indisposed, as for my classes I'll just have to find a substute for now, potion, Professor Snape will be back to teach so not to worry there. "However", she said, sitting closer to the desk and looking directly at Harry "the guardian of our young charge here will be you Mr. Potter." 


	4. 1st night with the trio

120 year old baby------1st night with the trio  
  
Harry starred at McGonagall as if she had just sprouted another head. Was she serious? Does she really expect me to look after him? After what happened last year? (Harry is still angry about how Dumbledore ignored him all year)  
  
He looked down at the young boy that was in Hermione's lap, he was looking at one of the books McGonagall had given him, but you could tell he was becoming bored. And he didn't seem to notice that they were talking about him. Harry looked up at Ron who was looking really shocked and then at Hermione.  
  
She was looking at him encouragingly. He looked back at the boy and sighed, I guess I can't say no can I? He thought watching the boy now looking curiously at all the pictures in the new book Hermione had just gave him.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, are you going to accept your responsibility, I'm sure Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley will be happy to help you with our young charge"  
  
"Excuse me Professor, but why me? I'm sure there must be someone better for him to be with"  
  
If you can think of a better person to look after him then tell me Mr. Potter; however I feel that you will be perfect to look after him." Seeing his uncertainty she continued "Look Mr. Potter, she looked anxiously at him now "the headmaster is in a lot of danger now, more than you are, if the dark lord was to find out about this then he will probably get his most loyal servants to destroy him. And that will certainly not help us in this war".  
  
Harry looked back at McGonagall. He was stunned to see that she had a pleading look on her face.  
  
Deciding not to make a fuss, he nodded in acceptance. This is going to be a hard year, he thought.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter; I'm sure you will do a fine job in protecting him."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Now I want you all to make sure that he is safe at all times, he must never leave your sight understood" All three nodded.  
  
"Also I want you to watch anyone closely that comes close to him, we don't want anything to happen to him. I will be informing the rest of the staff, the order, and I suppose the Minister".  
  
They all sat there in silence for a minute, then for the first time Ron spoke. "What will happen with our classes' professor, will we still have to go to them? It was quiet obvious by the look on his face that he was hoping for no lessons.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley you still have to go to your lessons, you still have to study for your Newt's you know" Ron's face fell but he nodded anyway.  
  
Mc Gonagall sat back in her chair and looked at them all, Hermione was looking at Albus, Ron was looking at the floor and Harry was starring at the desk. This is all for the best, she heard herself saying in her head.  
  
After a few minutes silence she decided to finish the meeting.  
  
"Right now that you all know what to do I will ask you now to head back to the common room and make our little headmaster feel welcome. I will inform some house elves and have them put some necessary objects in your dormitories". "However you will need to buy some toys and more clothes for him on your next Hogsmeades visit".  
  
Everyone stood up and headed towards the door. "Goodbye Albus, I'll see you in the morning" she smiled when she saw him smile shyly into Hermione's shoulder, covering his mouth, but showing his eyes.  
  
Closing the door, she quickly set about informing everyone.  
  
The journey back to the Gryffindor common room was a very awkward experience for them. They saw many students pass them by, looking at the little boy curiously, making Albus feel very nervous.  
  
Harry saw that Albus was getting uncomfortable and seeing that Hermione could not ease him decided to take him off her.  
  
"Stop Hermione, let me take him" Hermione handed Albus over to Harry and continued walking. Albus looked up to see who was holding him now; he was glad to see that it was the nice boy who stroked his hair.  
  
He let out a sigh and then buried his face in the side of Harry's neck, already calmed down.  
  
The trio saw how much the kid had relaxed in Harry's possession and they all smiled. Finally they reached the fat lady. "Password oh my who is that? Is he your child? Did no one tell you about these things what PIG SNOUT! Said Harry quickly. She looked at them disappointed but opened anyway.  
  
The three of them quickly entered the common room, which to their misfortune was full of 6th years. They all starred at the little boy who was looking at them all carefully. Suddenly one of them spoke. "What's going on Harry? Is he ok"?  
  
"He's fine" said Hermione quickly, "but he is a little shy"  
  
Katie Bell got up from where she sat and moved closer to them. "Aw he is so cute! Can I hold him Harry?  
  
Harry didn't think that was a good idea, he wanted to make the boy comfortable, not uncomfortable, and, wait, did she just say her headmaster was cute? Weird! "Not yet Kate, he is a little shy and he needs to get used to us"  
  
She nodded, even though she was disappointed, and sat back in her chair. Harry took Albus over to the couch and started to look him over. He knew there was nothing wrong with him, but he wanted to get a good look at him. He doesn't look too bad, thought Harry, just a little shook up.  
  
He realized that the boy was looking at him strangely; he looked as if he wanted to say something.  
  
"Are you ok Albus, is there something wrong"? Everyone in the room, turned to look at him.  
  
Albus looked around the room at the others; he wanted to tell Harry what was bothering him, but he didn't like being starred at. The little boy looked down at his lap before saying what was bothering him.  
  
"I need go wee wee" he said in a whisper. He seemed sort of embarrassed by asking. Harry only just barely heard what he said, he didn't expect that, but then again it was just a matter of time before he got that nervous and needed to use the bathroom.  
  
"It's ok Albus, come on then, do you want me to take you"? The boy nodded. Harry picked the boy up and took him towards the bathroom. He settled him in the toilet and then waited for him to finish. When he was done and dressed again, he took him to the sink to be washed.  
  
Harry looked at little Albus. He noticed that the boy had not talked much yet, which was worrying him a little. Give him time, he thought to himself.  
  
"Do you feel better now Albus"? The boy nodded, but again looked as if something was on his mind.  
  
"Albus are you Ok, what's wrong little one"? Albus looked up at him and then with a little sigh asked what was really worrying him. "Where's is mummy, daddy? Is daddy going to spank me for leaving the garden? Harry starred at the boy for a little while; he had a feeling that is saw going to be something like that, but he was still a little shocked about the spanking bit.  
  
"Why would he spank you Albus"? The boy looked down quickly then answered. "Daddy said he would if I left the garden" Suddenly the boy looked up at Harry looking worried, he then stared to plead. "Pease don tell daddy I left the garden, I don't want to get spanked, Pease"? What if he was a friend of daddy's? thought Albus, I'll be in lots of trouble.  
  
Harry looked at Albus for a while, not knowing what to make of it. He always thought the headmaster had a good childhood.  
  
Seeing the scared look and the growing tears on the boy's face he quickly reassured him.  
  
"It's Ok Albus, I'm not going to tell your Daddy you're here, and your not going to be spanked, you're not in trouble, you're safe little one".  
  
He smiled to reassure him, which calmed him down a little.  
  
They both sat there like that for a while when Albus started to yawn and rub his tiny little eyes.  
  
"Are you tired Albus"? Albus nodded.  
  
Harry moved to pick him up. "Come on then, let's go and get you ready for bed then yes"?  
  
The boy nodded into his shoulder. Walking back into the common room, he saw that only Hermione and Ron were left. They must have got rid of the others when they saw how uncomfortable they had made Albus, thought Harry.  
  
"Is he feeling better now Harry"? Hermione had looked away from the fire and was now looking at there new young charge.  
  
Harry Nodded, "yes he is, but he's tired". Hermione nodded. "I looked in the girl's dormitory, but didn't see any baby items in there, so I assume they are in your dorm".  
  
Ron snorted. "Just our luck, we have to have the bloody baby in our dorm, I'll probably not get one minutes sleep with that kid in there, why not the girl's dorm, there better at taking care of baby's than boys".  
  
Hermione looked at Ron disgusted and angry. Does he not care at all?  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, will you stop thinking about your bloody self for once in your life, incase you have already forgotten, Mc Gonagall asked US to look after him, not just me, and for your information, boys are just as capable of looking after kids as well as girl's, so why don't you stop being sexist and accept it".  
  
Ron sat there looking very shocked at her outburst. She had said so much so fast he was having trouble remembering it all.  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed she had got to her feet. She had been so angry she was sure she frightened Albus. Hermione decided that she needed to get away from Ron before he tempted her to shout again. "I'm off to bed now Harry, Goodnight" "Goodnight Hermione"  
  
Hermione bent down to Albus who was sitting in Harry's lap looking a little apprehensive. "Goodnight Albus" she said smiling. She quickly gave him a peck on the head and then stood up to her full height.  
  
Albus eyes followed her as she stood up. Seeing that she had calmed down he gave her a weary smile. "Goodnigh Minee".  
  
Hermione's smile grew wider at the sound of the boy saying her name. She then headed up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
After she had gone Ron turned around to Harry. "Have my eyes just deceived me or did I just see Hermione kiss our headmaster"?  
  
Harry just nodded, knowing what he was thinking. He looked back down at Albus who was looking more tired than what he was before. "Ron, I think we should get him to bed now".  
  
Ron nodded, now looking annoyed again. They both got up and headed towards the boys dormitory. Entering they saw that everyone else was already sleeping in there beds. There was some baby clothes laid out on Harry's bed and a cot in the middle of the room.  
  
Harry sat on his bed and started to get Albus dressed in his pajamas, while Ron got ready for bed. Harry had a little trouble getting the clothes on the boy seeing as it was his first time with a baby, but he managed to get them on. Harry was pleased with the pajamas the house elf's had created for him.  
  
The trousers were completely red, while the top only had red sleeves; the middle bit was white with a fluffy bit over the top of a picture of a lions head in the middle. He looks really cute. Thought Harry, but quickly stopped himself. Wait Potter stop, what are you thinking? He still is the man that made your 5th year hell; he still ignored you all year. Don't forget that.  
  
Looking back down at Albus and watching him rub is eyes again he picked him up and settled him in his cot.  
  
"Goodnight Albus" he said colder than intended, and then quickly went back to his bed. However he didn't turn quickly enough to miss the sad look on the boys face.  
  
Climbing into his own bed he tried to work out what was going on. He didn't mean to be cold just then, but he was still angry at the man for hurting him last year. What was Mc Gonagall thinking? He didn't know how to take care of a child; he had never had any experience with them.  
  
Harry laid awake thinking about his new dilemma and listening to his mates snore. He looked at the clock. It was midnight and he still wasn't asleep.  
  
With an aggravated moan he got out of bed, knowing he was not going to get to sleep until he thought of something that could help him. Walking down to the common room, which still had its fire blazing because the house elves hadn't been yet, he sat down in the arm chair and starred into the fire.  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
About half an hour later, Harry had come up with a simple idea. He was going to have a talk with Mr. Weasley (Ron's Dad) when he was not busy. Since he had so many children, he was bound to be helpful.  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a soft sob from the stairs. Turning around he saw Albus standing on the stairs, half hidden behind part of the wall. He was holding a Lion teddy bear that Harry had found on his bed.  
  
"Hey Albus, what are you doing up out of your cot?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset him, like he did before.  
  
Still sobbing Albus spoke. "B b bad dream, d d daddy mad"  
  
Harry guessed that he had had a dream that his dad had got mad at him for "leaving the garden"  
  
"Oh it's ok Albus, come on, come to me" Harry opened his arms as a welcome.  
  
The boy quickly walked to Harry and flung himself onto his lap. Holding him tight, he let Albus cry out his fear, while Harry gently rubbed his back and kept repeating that it was ok.  
  
It took Harry almost half an hour, before Albus had stopped crying. Harry turned Albus around so that he was sitting on his lap in the direction of the fire so that he could get a better look at his face.  
  
"Are you Ok now Albus"? The boy nodded, he still had tears on his face.  
  
Harry reached forward and gently rubbed of the remaining tears. "Such a lot of tears tonight Mmmm" Albus looked up at him. Harry smiled at him. "Do you want to go back to bed now Albus? The boy looked towards the fire for a bit and then down at his lap. He didn't want to be left alone.  
  
Albus then shook his head slowly, and then looked up at Harry. "I don wan to be lone" he said before looking back down into his lap.  
  
Harry sighed, how was he going to get him to sleep now? I suppose he will have to sleep with me.  
  
"Do you want to sleep with me then Albus"? He asked watching him carefully.  
  
The boy looked up at him and nodded. Harry saw that the boy had a look of relief on his face. Smiling Harry picked him up and took him back up stairs. He put the boy into his bed and then climbed in next to him. As soon as he was in, Albus had moved closer and had an arm around Harry's neck. Harry laid his head down deeper into the pillow and then put a protective arm around the toddler.  
  
"Sweet dreams Albus" he said before he closed his eyes and feel asleep.  
  
Mean while down in the Slyitherin common room, Malfoy was writing a letter to his father, with a very evil grin on his face.  
  
I'll make sure that Dumbledore is "sorted out" he thought. Father will be very pleased with me for telling him about Dumbledore being "Indisposed". Malfoy chuckled a little at the thought.  
  
Once Malfoy was finished, he sealed the letter and snuck out of the dungeons to head up to the owlery. He reached the owlery with luck. He had, unfortunately made it all the way up there without being caught. Smirking, he made his way to one of the owls and tied the letter to its leg.  
  
Sod Mc Gonagall, he thought. I can tell whom I wish about the headmasters condition. No one tells a Malfoy what to do.  
  
Once finished tying and telling the owl where to go, he watched the owl fly away until he couldn't see it anymore.  
  
While I tell my father the news about the headmaster, I'm sure he would pass the good news on to higher power, say THE DARK LORD.  
  
Smirking even more he turned and left the owlery, feeling extremely pleased with himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think? Malfoy is such an arse in this. 


	5. New day, New troubles

**A New day, with new troubles**

Harry awoke with a start the next day wondering where he was and trying to remember what happened the day before. Remembering what happened to the headmaster, Harry sat up in bed and noticed that Albus was still asleep next to him. Watching the little boy sleep within his bed looking innocent, but also knowing that this boy would grow to be one of the men Harry disliked. He couldn't see the man he knew he would grow up to be inside him. They were just two different people.

Grabbing his glasses from the side and looking at the clock to find that it was 7.30, Harry gently wakes up the sleeping baby next to him.

Albus's eyes slowly fluttered open and with a tired looking face turned towards Harry.

'Morning Albus, did you sleep well?' the boy nodded while rubbing his eyes. 'Come on, let's get you ready for the day yeah?' Not waiting for an answer, Harry picked up the small child and carried him to the bathroom.

20 minutes later both of them were awake and ready. 'Shall we go and see Hermione now?' said Harry 'yeah' was the reply and picking him up, he took him down to the common room.

Walking down the stairs, Albus saw that there were only Ron and Hermione waiting, which suited him, just fine. "Mione", Hermione looked up, startled that the boy called her. Smiling at him, she walked over to Harry and took Albus from him. "Hello Albus, did you sleep well? Smiling at her, he nodded and then rested his head on her shoulder.

"Right now that were all down, could we please go and get some breakfast, I'm staving"

Frowning at Ron, Hermione re adjusted Albus in her arms and walked out of the portrait hole, closely followed by Harry and Ron. As they walked towards the great hall, many people from different houses gave them funny looks and a lot of Gryffindor girls couldn't resist the urge to come and say Hello. After finally breaking away from all the obsessed students, they reached the Great Hall. As soon as they were seen the Hall went quiet. Everyone was starring at them. Not familiar with the attention he was getting Albus hid his young face in the grove of Hermione's neck. Slightly annoyed by the boys reaction, Harry moved in front of Hermione, and glared at all of the students his eyes rested on. Seeing Harry's sudden protectiveness on the young Headmaster, everyone turned back round and carried on with eating their Breakfast.

Still glaring around the Hall, Harry turned round to his friends; "Come on guys, McGonnagal told us that we were to sit alone by the staff table today". Nodding with the recollection, all four of them continued past the house tables, and up to the staff table, where Professor McGonnagal was waiting for them with a smile on her face. "Well done Mr Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for your protectiveness back there, I trust now you see why I thought you three would be the perfect candidates to look after him". Nodding at them all, she turned her attention to the little boy, who was sitting in Hermione's arms looking at her with trust in his eyes. "Hello Albus did sleep well, was you comfortable?"

Albus nodded, "I sept in Hawee bed Nerva", he said with a huge smile on his face looking at Harry. McGonnagal looked enquiringly at Harry, before directing them to their table. "This is where you will be eating until things are back to normal", she said before turning back round to the main staff table. Feeling that it was time to explain, McGonnagal picked up a spoon and tapped her goblet with it. Whatever noise was present in the Hall was now silenced and every eye was on the Deputy Headmistress.

"As most of you would know by now, our Headmaster has had an accident which has evidently turned him into a young boy". As McGonnagal paused, everyone started talking then and pointed up at the table where the trio sat. Looking around Harry saw that Malfoy had a smirk on his face and was looking as if he found the whole situation amusing, which made Harry angry and worried. "Now", said McGonnagal as she started again, " while he is a boy, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley have offered to look after him, until such time when we can turn him back". Harry watched as he saw his professor lean onto the table, looking very serious, "

However I must ask every single one of you to not inform anyone out side of Hogwarts about this incident, Now you know who has returned, the Headmaster is in great peril, and would instantly become a target for any one in line with you know who".

The whole Hall turned very quiet then, except for the worried gasps from some of the students, and the very low chatter that was coming from Malfoy. "That's all, Continue with your breakfast".

Harry watched as she sat back down and started to chat to Snape, before turning his attention back to breakfast. Seeing that Hermione was sorting Albus out, he started to help himself. "Right then Albus, what do you want for breakfast, Cereal or toast?" asked Hermione. Albus watched as everyone else ate and considered what he wanted. "Can I av toath Mione pease?" he asked, looking up at her. Smiling at him, she picked up a plate and placed one piece of toast on in and then cut it into four triangles, "there you go Albus, eat it all up for me". Albus nodded and smiling up at her, he picked up one of the pieces and started to eat. Harry watched as Albus begin to eat and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for the boy. Hermione turned and saw that Harry was smiling, and smiled back before starting to help herself. Ron, she noted had not at all paid any attention to the child at all through breakfast and just kept eating, which started to annoy her.

How can anyone, just care for himself or herself, when there is a little boy to look after?

Shaking her head at the thought, she began to eat. "What we got first Mione?" asked Ron once everyone saw finished. Hermione, feeling annoyed answered his question. "Oh honestly Ron, asking me every Thursday what we got would not change it. What do we always Have first thing on Tuesday, it's potions" Groaning, Ron picked up his bag. "What are we going to do with Albus, we can't bring him with us, Potions is hard enough without having a kid to deal with as well" Harry who had just picked up Albus, and saw that Hermione was going to yell spoke before she could." Of course he will be there too, we can't just drop him of and let someone else look after him, he is our responsibility you know"

"Bloody ridiculous" said Ron, "I wish we didn't have to bloody look after the little imp, he will be a right pain and we won't be able to do anything fun" Moaned Ron. Albus hearing this knew that he was taking about him, began to pout and look sad. Harry, seeing this was about to reply but was beaten. "20 points from Gryffindor, and detention Mr Weasley for having no sense to speak somewhere without a Professor Present" Came Professor Snape's reply. "And unless you want to lose Gryffindor more house points I suggest you be on time for my lesson". As Snape stalked away, Ron turned to Harry and Hermione to say something, but found that both of them were glaring at him.

Walking silently to Potions, Albus in Harry's arms, Albus kept looking around his surroundings. Harry seeing this stopped. "Are you ok Albus, what's up?" Looking down at the young boy, he didn't realise that he was looking very worried. Albus turned to him, with a look Harry couldn't make out, "Bad man close Hawee" said Albus now looking slightly worried.

All of them suddenly whipped out their wands and found themselves facing Malfoy and his cronies. Malfoy looked around, checking if there were any teachers around before he spoke. "Easy their Potter, you could hurt yourself or that brat if your not careful," he said sneering at them. Harry tightened his grip on Albus. "Get lost Malfoy, before I jinx you " warned Harry, with Hermione and Ron at his side.

Malfoy just Sneered, " You ought to be politer to me Potter, what with MY connections, and my father wanting news everyday, I could put you in a very awkward position, especially when it comes down to our precious most powerful Headmaster, the one they say the Dark Lord is most Afraid of". This comment caused an instant up roar of laughter from the Slyitherins' present, and Harry and Hermione, as they both were about to throw curses at Malfoy. "What is going on here?" Yelled Professor McGonnagal who had just come round the corner, looking livid. "Malfoy and the others were Harassing us Professor and were scaring Albus". Hermione quickly said before Malfoy could defend himself. "Two weeks worth of detentions for all of you, and 50 points from Slyitherin for misconduct to the headmaster, now follow me".

Once they were gone, Harry turned to Albus to see if he was all right and found that he was shaking slightly. Re adjusting him in his arms, Harry hugged him close and started to stroke his hair. Harry Looked over to Hermione and Ron and found that both of them were thinking the same thing, Malfoy might have told his father of worse Voldermort about Albus. Harry couldn't help but feel completely afraid of this.

Seeing that they were going to be late for class, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sped up and managed to get their just in time. Entering Potions class, they found that Professor Snape was not there yet, and the students that were present were all in deep conversation with one another.

They noticed that there was a place up at the front of the class, away from all the other desks, all prepared for them, along with a little desk right next to it and a chair for Albus. Moving over to it, Harry slowly prized Albus of him, and looked down at him. "Albus, I have to do some work now, and I need you to sit here for me and be a good boy, ok". Albus nodded and allowed Harry to put him in the chair.

Albus watched him, get out some picture books and some paper and crayons, for him to play with. "dat bad boy told his daddy about me" said Albus still watching him.

Harry looked up at Albus with shock. How did he know? "How do you know that Albus?" The boy kept on looking at him. "Cause the boy said so, I heard it in my head" he said touching his head with his small hand. "The bad man is gonna get me now" said Albus with sadness in his voice, while looking down at the desk.

Harry couldn't stand it, he didn't like it that the child knew that he was in trouble and that someone wanted to get at him. It made him feel completely terrified. Watching the boy as he started to pout again, Harry was suddenly over come with anger. This boy was his responsibility, he was his headmaster and while he was around, no one was going to hurt this boy. Not while Harry was going to protect him.

"Albus, I am not going to let anything happen to you, ok, I promise that no one is going to hurt you". Albus looked up at him, still looking sad, but not pouting. "You Promise?" asked Albus, looking up at Harry. Smiling down at him, Harry started to stroke his cheek. "I promise Albus, no one will hurt you".

Albus, for the first time since morning smiled his true smile up at Harry, and visibly started to relax.

Suddenly a door opened on the other side of the room, and in burst Snape. Waving his wand, the instructions came up on the board. "You have exactly one hour to brew this potion, begin".

**Well, what do you think. Sorry about the long wait, i had some computer trouble. Please Review.**


	6. A fear revealled

**

* * *

120-year-old baby**

* * *

As the trio began their potion, Albus was happily playing with the books and crayons that were given to him. Harry was trying to make his potion but couldn't get his mind of what the boy had said to him. How much did this boy know? What did he mean by he heard it in his head?

The door was suddenly thrown forward and in came Draco Malfoy, who was looking rather annoyed that he got into trouble with McGonnagal. He looked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat, and found that they were all so very near to Albus. Albus looked up and saw it was the boy who was bad, and started to whimper a little.

Noticing this, Harry turned and saw that Draco was glaring evilly. Harry leaned over so that Malfoy could no longer see Albus and glared back at him. Smirking at him, Malfoy took his seat next to Milcent Bullstrode.

"Well, I'm glad that you managed to make it to my class Mr Malfoy, we are making the contented potion, so with the time you have you should be able to finish it about the same time as the others".

Malfoy gave them one last glare before starting on his potion.

Turning back to his potion, Harry couldn't help but think again about what Malfoy had said about Albus. What if he has told his father? What if Voldermort knows?

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he ended up adding a whole batch of Boomslang to his potion when he was only meant to add two teaspoons full.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and, Miss Granger, are you all so incompetent that you cannot create a simple potion?" Harry looked up to find that Severus Snape was standing in front of their potions and looking down at them with dislike. Not knowing what he meant, Harry looked down at his potion and saw that it was not the colour that it should have been, which was green, but it was a yellowish colour.

He looked over to Hermione and Ron and found that there's potion weren't exactly the right colour either. "50 points from Gryffindor" said Snape, and with one quick movement of his wand, all of their potions were gone.

Before Harry could retort, he felt Albus tug on his robes. Looking down, slightly startled he saw that the boy was starring up at him. "Finished now" he said. Before Harry could say anything, the bell rang to finish the lesson.

Grabbing hold of their bags, Harry picked Albus up, while Hermione packed away the crayons and book Albus was playing with.

"Man, I'm glad that's finished" said Ron, "he is such a greasy git, anyway what we doing here, come on lets, go and get something to eat" As they started to head towards the main Hall, Harry couldn't help but think again about what the boy had said about Malfoy. "Hey Harry I have a good idea, what about eating lunch out on the grass?" asked Hermione. "An excellent idea Miss Granger, it is such a fine day that I don't think that many of us would be eating in the hall" came McGonnagal's sudden reply. Turning around they saw her coming towards them smiling.

"Hello Albus, have you had a good day?" Her smile quickly changed into a worried look as Albus shook his head roughly. "What's wrong then Albus? Has Mr Malfoy been interfering again?" she asked looking now at Harry.

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione, wondering if they should tell McGonagall about what Malfoy had said. "Go on Harry tell her about Malfoy" pressured Hermione, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell McGonagall, he knew he ought to, but he didn't want to cause a panic about something he could handle, after all, Albus was his responsibility. With this in mind Harry answered with," No, professor, it's just that Malfoy was glaring at him in potion class and, well Albus didn't like it" answered Harry not looking at Hermione, who was looking at him with an expression on her face that said "what the hell do you think you are doing?" but instead he just looked fixatedly at Albus.

"Well then, Started McGonagall with an angered expression on her face, "if he cannot act respectful to the headmaster after my words with him then I shall talk to Professor Snape about it." She looked back down to Albus who was looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Smiling at him, she placed a hand on his cheek and started to rub it affectionately. "Now don't you worry Albus, you have a good time with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger on the grounds ok" Albus nodded, loving the gentle touch that gave him lots of comfort.

Five minutes later, Albus found himself sitting on a large towel, by the lake, picking out what he wanted to eat so that Hermione can put some on his plate. "What do you want to eat Albus, you can either have Ham sandwich or cheese sandwich or some fruit" asked Hermione. Albus tilted his head to the side. "Ham samwich pease"

_(Please note, that I deliberately miss-spell words because a little boy is speaking, and this is how I imagine a baby to talk)_

Hermione placed two half sandwiches on his plate and handed it to him. "There you go Albus is that ok?" Nodding at her he became to eat his sandwich. "Hey Hermione what do you think of this". Albus continued to eat the lunch he was given, while he watched the bigger people eat their lunches and talk. His eyes wondered over each of them as he thought about his new 'parents'. He looked over at the red headed boy and frowned. He didn't like him, he reminded him of his brother Alberforth, who would often get him into trouble.

He looked over at the nice girl. She is just like mummy, he thought with a little smile playing over his face.

All of these big people are lots like my family he thought happily, theirs Albie, and Mummy, and... He stopped; the smile from his face went as he recalled his daddy. If the big people are like my family, then Hawee must be like… Albus slowly looked up at Harry and saw him looking very angrily at Hermione. Albus eyes suddenly went wide with fear as he looked at Harry. Hearing the yells in the background he closed his eyes and started to cry.

"_ALBUS, what is this? What are you doing with this in your crib? I TOLD YOU NOT TO HAVE A BLOODY TEDDY BEAR IN YOUR CRIB!"_

"_Alberton, leave him, Alberforth has a bear in his crib, why not Albus, ALBERTON WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Let him go, he is only a child" I don't care if he is a child Elisa; it's about time he learnt to do as he's told and act like a man". "Pease daddy I sowwy, I didn't mean to be bad boy, pease" _

"_If you can't do as you're told then I will have to smack you, now come here, ALBUS COME HERE NOW!"_

"Albus, Albus talk to me, Albus its ok Albus, were here" Harry had been never been so scared when he heard Albus scream, he didn't know what was wrong, he could see that Albus was not responding. Panic rising quickly within him, he looked towards Ron and Hermione. "Hermione run down to the hospital wing and alert the nurse, Ron go and get Professor McGonagall" Both of them nodded with a look of terror on their faces and ran as fast as they could towards the castle.

Quickly, Harry picked up the limp Albus and ran as fast he could to the hospital wing. He couldn't understand it, it could not have been the food because they all would have been like this, and so what was it? Harry couldn't figure it out, what made him scream? Remembering the agonising high-pitched scream, Harry blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes, he felt so bad, so terrible, that he just wished upon anything that Albus was going to be OK. Wait why am I feeling so bad?

Harry didn't bother to thing about it, instead he continued running through the corridors, towards the hospital wing, he heard a few gasps and cries from students that he passed; Harry hoped that he would not run into any Slytherins. As he neared the wing, Harry was sure that time had stood still, as it seemed to of taking him so long. Finally seeing the great double doors, he kicked them open and walked straight to the bed Hermione was near, still looking terrified.

Placing him down on the bed, Harry began to stroke his hair. The nurse came out of the storage cupboard and walked quickly towards them throwing Harry and Hermione aside, without even asking them what happened she began to examine him.

"Harry!" Harry turned towards the doors to find that Ron and Professor McGonagall were hurrying towards them. McGonagall Harry noticed looked terribly worried. "What happened Mr Potter, What is wrong with him"? She asked not taking her eyes off of the little boy. "He's unconscious" answered the nurse before Harry had the chance to reply, "Professor, tired himself out from fear"

Harry looked to Hermione and Ron who were looking at them with the same quizzical expression he had on his face, what was he afraid of that happened?

Finally taking her eyes from Albus, sitting down next to him, she looked at Harry. "What happened Mr Potter?

"I really don't know professor, one minute we were eating lunch and the next he was screaming, nothing happened that could have upset him" Replied Harry looking down at Albus.

"Mr Potter, their must have been something that upset him" said McGonagall sounding a little annoyed, " start again, from the beginning what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath and began to retell what happened.

"We were sitting down by the lake away from all the other students because we thought Albus would be more comfortable, Hermione called Dobby and asked if he would bring us some lunch, he then went and came back a few minutes later, he then went and we all grabbed some lunch, Hermione sorted out some lunch for Albus, which was a Ham sandwich and then we all began to eat, and then Ron, me and Hermione got into a bit of an argument about nothing and then, we heard him scream"

Professor McGonagall looked at them all for a minute before asking her last question. "Mr Potter, who were you having an argument with the most?

"Hermione" he said looking at Hermione's confused expression and then back at McGonagall. What would it matter who he was having an argument with?

"I now see what happened, Mr Weasley would you quickly go and shut the doors please". Looking back at Harry, she began to explain.

"Now then, what I am about to reveal to you is not to be told to anyone understood?

All three of them nod. "Well no one knows this but me, but since you will be looking after him, you will need to know. When the headmaster was a young child, he witnessed many of his parent's rows and saw his father do some terrible things to his mother in front of him".

"What sort of terrible things professor?

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione's worried face and continued.

"Well the rows were always about him you see, which always frightened him, his father would often beat on her because she was always protecting Albus from him, he found that Albus was too 'loving' to be able to make it to high places when he grew up, so when he was a baby, he would hit him and allow him no love or toys to cherish.

This is what he called ' creating men', well as you can see, Albus is still very loving, but that is only because his father passed away when he was three and his mother loved him the way she wanted to, without worrying about the type of man he would become."

McGonagall looked at each of them in turn and saw that they all were completely horrified at the headmaster past. She then pointed at Harry and Hermione.

"I think that because you two are his main guardians, to him, it was like seeing his mother and father fight over him again, he must have seen you angry Harry and thought that you, like his father would hurt him"

"But I wouldn't hurt him" Harry cried. Starring down at the professor. "I wouldn't hurt a hair on his head". He couldn't believe it, how could parents be so cruel?

"Mr Potter I am not saying that you would hurt him, all I am saying is that is what it must have looked liked to him, In future Mr Potter, Miss Granger I would advise you not to argue in front of him". McGonagall turned to the nurse who had just come out of her office. "Nurse, would he be able to leave tonight?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall, I see no reason why he shouldn't be allowed to leave, however if this happens again I will need to keep him here"

"Of course, Poppy, thank you, well then Mr Potter, I suggest you go back to your rooms and allow him to rest, if you need me you know where to go don't you?

Harry nodded.

"Alert me if anything else should happen", said Professor McGonagall as she left the room.

Harry looked at the time on the fireplace; it was almost 10pm. He had been doing all of his homework that night just so that he had a reason to watch over Albus, who was asleep. Ron had gone straight to bed when they came in, claiming that he was tired, and Hermione did the same except she had gone to do her homework in the girl's dormitory.

Harry knew that Hermione was annoyed with him because he failed to for the second time to tell McGonagall about what Malfoy had said. That was what the argument was about in the first place, Malfoy. Harry threw his books across the room suddenly annoyed.

If it wasn't for Malfoy Hermione wouldn't be angry with him. If it wasn't for Malfoy looking after Albus would be a fun and not a fearful experience. If it wasn't for Malfoy, Albus would not have witnessed their row and got scarred of him.

Calming himself down, Harry decided that it was time to turn in for the night. After changing into his pyjamas, washing himself and brushing his teeth, he picked up Albus who was still asleep in his cot and placed him next to himself in his bed.

Once in bed, Harry placed a protective arm around Albus, and allowed his sleeping form to snuggle in closer to him.

"I'm sorry Albus" whispered a much tried Harry to the sleeping toddler. "I'm really sorry darling".

* * *

"Well, well, what have you got for me Darsa? Asked Lucius Malfoy; on the roof of Malfoy Manner.

He held out his hand and his owl landed down on it. "Have you got something for me? Asked Lucius. The owl hooted and stretched out its leg. Lucius untied the burden from the owl and opened the letter.

"Well, what news does my son have for me now?

As He read the letter his facial expression went from annoyed to a very evil looking satisfied expression. Folding it up and placing it in his pocket, Mr Malfoy continued to look satisfied. "Of course Draco, I will deliver this marvellous news to the Dark Lord for you, after all what type of father would I be if I didn't?

* * *

_**Now what do you think? Lots of reviews please**_


	7. Feeling of fear

120 year old baby

The next morning Harry was up and ready before his alarm clock went off. Reaching over the sleeping toddler next to him, Harry picked up his dark round glasses and gazed at the clock, it was 7.23. Turning off the alarm, Harry slowly slid his arm out from under little Albus so as not to wake him and rose, as gently as he could, from under the warm covers of his Gryffindor bed.

Looking over, Harry saw that Ron was not in his. Finding this a little odd Harry turned towards his trunk at the end of his bed and picked out some clean clothes and bathroom equipment for both him and Albus before moving towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Harry was dressed and ready for the day ahead. Seeing that it was almost time for breakfast, Harry moved over to where young Albus lay sleeping.

Bending low next to him, Harry began to coo. "Albus, albus wake up sweet its Harry" while shaking the boy softly. Harry thought about what happened the day before. He had made up his mind that there would be no more arguing between them all and that, in time he would tell McGonagall what Albus had said about Malfoy the day before. "Albus, come on, time to get up now".

Slowly Albus turned where he lay and opened his eyes, looking for a moment confused. When he saw Harry however, his eyes suddenly became alert. Seeing the boy suddenly look worried Harry began to try and clam him down. "It's ok Albus, I'm sorry that I frightened you yesterday, I didn't mean it ok?" seeing the boy nod his small head, made Him smile. Harry then moved to pick up the boy. "come on its time to get up now and have some breakfast". Picking up the silent toddler from under the covers, Harry took him to the bathroom to get him ready for the day.

* * *

"Morning Harry, hello Albus, did you sleep well? Asked Hermione when they joined her in the Gryffindor common room. "Yea" was all Albus could muster before yawing aloud. Smiling at him Hermione placed a little kiss on his head before moving towards the portrait door. "Hey where's Ron this morning? Asked Harry as they climbed out. 

Hermione continued to walk forward "Oh, He's with Angelina, she wanted to talk with him early this morning so he went down with her" said Hermione. Harry noticed that she was clearly not happy with something, but decided not to ask what, not this early anyway.

In no time at all they were at the heavy double doors of the great hall. Preparing to enter, Harry re-adjusting Albus in his arms, making them both more comfortable. Walking in, Harry glared again at all the students that dared to look in their direction, many of them, he noticed, turned back round quickly before meeting his eyes. However there was one that continued to stare at them all the way to their seats. Draco.

Glaring as hard as he could back at him, Harry noticed that Draco was smirking in his direction, and then, much to Harry's discomfort, made the cutting motion across his neck disturbingly before turning away. Fearing what was going on there, Harry quickened his pace to their table and placed Albus in his chair at the front of the hall next to the staff table. Saying good morning to Professor McGonagall, Harry set about sorting Albus out something to eat.

Before Harry could ponder Draco odd behaviour further, Ron came striding in and sat down in a hump next to Hermione, whom glared at him, and quickly reached for the nearest dish of bacon.

"Bloody hell, she's such a pain in the butt, I swear, if I don't drop dead of exhaustion at the end of the day she'll cripple me, anyway what are you going to do about Albus while were practicing Harry?"

Wondering what Ron meant, Harry asked what he was talking about. "Come on Harry, surely you haven't forgot that we have Quidditch practice today, she's already had me do some practice already". he said, while reaching for the plate of eggs. "Don't you remember Angelina telling us that will start practicing this week?"

"Oh Honestly Ron, I just can't believe it, Angelina knows that we all have to look after Albus today and every other day, how can you put Quidditch before our headmaster?" said Hermione looking annoyed, before continuing. "If you ask me, I think its really foolish of Angelina to start Quidditch practice so early in the year, especially when she knows what we've got to do"

"Oh come on Hermione" said Ron, now looking annoyed. "We've looked after the rug rat for a whole week now, especially Harry and me, its high time we had a bit of a break for a few hours, don't you agree Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything at first. He had forgotten Quidditch practice was on that day. Damn it, he thought, he had been so busy looking after Albus that he had pushed all thought of Quidditch from his mind. Looking down at the small boy, he saw that he was eating happily away at his toast, now not noticing the little disagreement between them. "I had forgotten about it" he admitted, "What time is practice today through?" he asked looking directly at Ron and avoiding Hermione's annoyed look.

"At 3.40 this afternoon" answered Ron with a gob full of Bacon and eggs. Harry nodded at him before turning his attention back to Draco's behaviour. What was going on with him? Why did he do that sign at us? Has he told his father about Albus? What is he planning? Does he know something we don't? Does Voldemort know?

Harry suddenly felt a tug on his left arm, startling him out of his disturbing thoughts. Looking down he saw that Albus was looking at him. "I aw fimished now Hawee" he said, looking pleased with himself. Smiling down at him, Harry wiped his face before picking him up and joining the other two whom were getting up to leave themselves.

However as they almost reached the doors, Draco and his cronies pushed past them on their way out. Giving them all, particularly the small boy, an evil look. Feeling Albus shiver in his arms and tighten his small hands on his shoulders, made Harry feel very worried indeed.

What was Draco smirking at? Why did he do that sign earlier?

Deciding that he couldn't put his fear off any longer, he addressed his two best mates. "Hey guys, look there is something I have to tell you". Ron and Hermione both turned at the same time to look at Harry and noticed with concern that Harry was looking more worried than ever they had seen him before.

* * *

Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking, she managed to come up a decent excuse for why Harry, Ron and Herself could not be in class at that point. Harry was feeling grateful that it was Charms Class and not potions this time since Professor Snape would never have let them miss his class. Hermione had pretended that Albus was feeling a little bit ill, and we needed to take him to the hospital wing. 

Understanding our fake situation Professor Flitwick squeaked a happy "not at all Miss Granger, make sure you all take care of him then".

Deciding on the best place to tell his friends what was going on, Harry marched his way up to Gryffindor tower. Once they had settled down and had Albus playing with some colour-changing crayons, Harry began to tell them what he saw Draco signal in their direction when they walked in and what he did when they walked out.

Once he had finished he sat back, feeling a little better that he had told them. Watching them closely he saw that Hermione was biting her lip with worry while looking at Albus protectively. At the same time Ron was starring at the floor with his mouth slightly open, looking very aggravated.

"Oh, that little slimy git" said Ron suddenly "you wait till I get my hands on him, I'll ring his bloody neck, then I'll…" Ron made a few violent hand gestures along with his explanations.

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione seeing what he was doing. "I don't think that doing that would do any good". Ron stopped what he was doing, but continued to look irritated.

"Well we've got to tell Professor McGonagall now for sure" said Hermione at last. "After what Draco did yesterday to him and what Albus said as well, we have to tell her" Harry noticed that she was looking determinedly at him now. Harry nodded at her, finally making a decision.

"Alright, we'll go to McGonagall, but not now" Seeing that Hermione was going to protest, Harry finished his explanation. "Look Hermione, we can't tell her yet, I know this sounds stupid, but what if Malfoy was just making that signal to scare us? You know how bad his lot are, perhaps he just wanted us to think he was going to do something, or that he knew something, a hand gesture is not enough evidence of a threat to take to McGonagall"

Hermione was looking irritated now. Again she went to retort but this time Ron cut her off. "He's right Hermione, I mean we know Malfoy is a bloody git and an idiot, but even he's not so stupid as to try and hurt Albus here at Hogwarts, especially when were with him twenty/four seven". Hermione still didn't seem happy with out explanations. She wasn't even looking at us now. Instead she was gazing over at Albus, watching him play with little roaring Gryffindor lion.

It occurred to Harry at that moment that she had been acting very motherly towards Albus over the last few days. Perhaps this is what happens with all girls when their around young kids, he thought. Not for one moment realising how he had been acting around the boy as well.

Sensing that she wasn't going to agree with him and Ron yet, Harry made one final attempt to sway her. "Look Hermione, I promise that if Malfoy does or says just one more thing about Albus, then we'll go and tell her everything ok?" Slowly she lifted her eyes off of Albus and turned to Harry sternly.

After a moment she spoke, "Alright Harry, well wait until he does something else, but I don't care how small a thing it is, if he so much as looks at him, then I'm straight to McGonagall, ok" Seeing that she was dead firm with this Harry agreed.

After what seemed like hours, they all heard the bell go for lunch. "Right" said Ron, jumping up from his chair smiling. "lets go and get some food now, I feel so hungry I could eat a hippogriff, then after that, we've got Quidditch practice, and you know how annoyed Angelina gets when were late".

* * *

"Right come on guys, stop messing around Fred, George and come over here,…… right now this is it guys,…. I've decided that we should train extra early this year, we have to win the cup, I know we can,….. now Ron I want you to concentrate on blocking your left ring, you really need to work on that, and the rest of you,……. make sure you practice your areas to your full ability, ok lets go" 

Once Angelina's speech was done, the team walked out, brooms in hand, carrying the Quidditch supplies. Harry mounted his broom, as did all but Angelina and kicked off from the ground. Feeling the sudden rush of wind through his hair, Harry felt again that fantastic feeling of freedom overcome him.

The sky was clear of clouds at this point, with patches of dark sky creeping in over them. Harry looked down and saw that Hermione was sitting in the middle of the stands, with little Albus on her lab, cheering on the team. Harry could see that Albus was bouncing up and down on Hermione's lap, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

Harry smiled down at him from high up on his broom. Suddenly feeling more relaxed about the worries before, he started to look for the golden snitch. Zooming in and out of the bludgers, beaters, the quaffle and cheaters, Harry suddenly noticed a speck of Gold right in front of Albus.

Harry readied himself to excel forward, but before he moved an inch he saw something else within the stands. Squinting as hard as he could he realised it was a person. Harry couldn't see their face from this distance, but knew who it was in a second. Feeling fear suddenly wash over him, Harry called out to Hermione to look behind her.

The wind was picking up its speed, which inevitably carried Harry's voice from Hermione. Seeing that the figure was getting closer to them, he tried again. "Hermione, look behind you" yelled Harry. Other members of the group were now stopping in mid-air wondering what he was yelling.

"HERMIONE, WATCH OUT" he screamed into the air. But she didn't hear. Suddenly he saw the dark figure take out his wand right behind her and Albus.

Out of a feeling of sudden panic, Harry leaned right over his broomstick and flew directly at them as fast as he could. Everyone had stopped and looked at what was going on at this point. Harry saw that the figure was right behind Albus now. Harry was closing in on them, he would be between Albus and this person in seconds.

Suddenly out of nowhere, something hits him hard on the head, knocking the air out of him. Harry felt himself fall off his broomstick and land on the pitch with a dull thud.

With the last seconds of consciousness, Harry saw that members of the team has started to land near him. Hermione was holding Albus, trying to comfort the frightened child. And the dark figure disappear out of the stands.

* * *

I am sooooo sorry for taking so long, so many problems and delays, computer breakdown, holiday, rubbish exams.

I have my next chapter all set out and ready so i promise i won't take so long next time.

Pls lots of reviews.

Cheers


	8. Not Malfoy?

120 year old baby

* * *

Harry lay there, with his eyes shut tight. Mmm, he had had a very disturbing dream. He had been up on his broomstick flying around, looking for the snitch. Suddenly a dark figure appeared and made a dreadful cutting gesture over his neck. Harry looked at him, still on his broomstick. He tried to yell at the dark figure, but he only laughed.

The dark figure then pointed down to the ground. Albus was there, playing with his toys, unaware of what was going on above him. Before Harry could do anything, the dark figure was zooming towards Albus, stretching out his hand as he went.

Feeling suddenly afraid, Harry zoomed after the dark figure. Faster and faster he went, until, BANG.

Harry sat bolt right up in bed, panting hard like he had just run a mile. Dizziness suddenly wrapped itself around him, and Harry had a hard time stopping himself from vomiting. He could feel a great deal of pain in his head. He raised his right hand. Touching his head carefully, he could feel a huge lump developing under the skin.

"Oh, My Potter, I see that you are finally awake, you shouldn't be sitting up in your condition you know. Come on, lay back down now, come on". said the Healer, Madam Pomphrey, as she came forward from nowhere carrying vials of something yellow and blue.

Harry looked at her for a second, before trying to get up out of bed. "No Mr Potter, you stay right where you are, you are in no fit state to walk about anywhere" she said, trying to keep him confined to his bed. "No, I have to see Professor McGonagall, now, its urgent" yelled Harry in vain, still trying to get out of bed.

"Mr Potter please, you need to rest now, come on back in the bed with you, you can see the professor tomorrow" she said trying once more to convey him to his bed. "No I need to talk to her and now, I am not resting until I have" shouted Harry, looking furious about how the nurse constantly tried to restrain him.

He could see that Madam Pomphrey was not to pleased about his behaviour either. Seeing that he wasn't going to give in she stormed out of the hospital wing and out of his sight. Harry hoped that she had gone to find the professor, he had to tell her about the dark figure he had seen. He was worried that Albus was in danger now.

First Albus informed him that Malfoy had told his father about him being De-aged, then the constant glares and smirks in there direction, then the cutting gesture in the great hall, and then the dark figure at Quidditch Practice. It was all too much to just let slip by, he had to tell her now.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomphrey came in with Professor McGonagall. The Professor looked very concerned, but stern as usual. She settling herself down at the end of Harry's bed, and gave him a long and calculating look before asking…

"Now then Mr Potter, Madam Pomphrey just informed me that you needed to speak to me urgently about something"? Harry nodded, taking a deep breath, he started to tell his story.

All through his tale, he could see McGonagall, her face didn't show any sort of emotional concern. Harry could only tell that she was concerned by the look in her eyes. Once he had finished he sat back and waited for any reactions. Finally after a few moments, Professor McGonagall spoke, sounding rather annoyed.

"So, Mr Potter according to what you have just told me, the dark figure at your Quidditch Practice was Mr Malfoy" Harry nodded his head. "And he went for Albus when he was with Miss Granger" Harry nodded. "And a few times within the week, you have seen Mr Malfoy behave violently towards Albus" again Harry nodded feeling more and more ashamed of himself. "And Albus told you that he was sure that Mr Malfoy told his father about his circumstances".

Harry nodded for the last time, feeling very ill about himself. Damn it, he thought, I was meant to protect Albus not ignore the threats made towards him. Professor McGonagall on the other hand was looking more than livid now. "I do hope Mr Potter that you will in future tell me about the dangers that you face, you know full well that Albus is not safe while he is like this". she yelled.

Harry didn't say anything. Instead he just stared down at the soft, warm bright coloured blanket resting over him. Harry heard the professor take a deep breath before she continued to yell at him.

"Well Mr Potter, I hope that you will tell me about any problems you will have in future". Harry, nodded his again in shame.

"Now" Professor McGonagall stood up from her seated position at the end of Harry's bed. "I will go and sort out Mr Malfoy and ask him about all this. I also send in Mr Weasley and Miss Ganger, I'm sure they would like very much to see that you are ok. In the mean time, I want you to have a long hard thought about what could have happened to Albus if you had continued not to inform me". She paused a moment. "I am very disappointed with you Mr Potter". Throwing one last frustrated look in his direction he walked out of the hospital wing.

Once Professor McGonagall had left Harry hung his head. Letting out a great sigh, he hid his face in his hands. How could I have been so careless? What if Malfoy managed to get hold of Albus and hurt him in some way? It would be his fault. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. I must be more careful from now on, he thought. I must tell McGonagall about things when they happen, not hours after.

"Hawee". Harry looked up from his hands and saw his two best friends, Ron and Hermione striding in carrying Albus. Both of them he noticed were looking very worried.

Albus however was looking very happily at him. Seeing that the boy was starting to squirm in her arms, Hermione put him down. Once the young lad was on the ground, he began to run up to Harry smiling.

Smiling as well Harry moved to pick up the young boy from the floor and place him on his lap. "Hello Albus" said Harry holding the boy close. "Did you miss me?" he asked. Albus nodded, while resting his head against Harry's chest.

"Wee missed you loads Hawee" said the little boy. Looking happy that he was with reunited with him again.

"Did you now?. Well I missed you too" replied Harry, holding the youngster close in his arms. "Have you been a good boy for Ron and Hermione"?. He asked glancing up at his two friends.

He could tell by there faces that they had had a trying and argumentative time looking after the boy. Although Harry suspected that Hermione did most of the work, since Ron wasn't keen on being a main carer.

Lifting his head from against Harry's chest, Albus nodded. "I been good boy, Hawee, I eated all my dinner today" he said looking pleased with himself. Harry smiled at him, glad that he was ok. "good boy".

At that moment Hermione moved forward, removing something from her bag. "Albus, look what I've got for you to play with". Harry saw that Hermione held some colouring books and some colour changing crayons in her hands.

Smiling up at her, the young boy moved forward, settling between them all, on the bed, with the colouring books. Once they were sure that there young charge was ok, both of them turned to him. "Harry mate, what happened at Quidditch practice the other day? Asked Ron before he or Hermione could say anything. "One minute you were ok, the next you were zooming off towards Hermione what was going on"?

Harry began to tell once again what happened during the Quidditch practice, careful not to disrupt or scare Albus in anyway. He told them about the dark figure in the stands, about seeing him take out his wand and go to point it at Albus, (as he said this he just nodded down at the boy so as not to bother the young lad) and about seeing the dark figure disappear before he past out.

Once Harry had told them both what happened, he sat back to watch their expressions. Just as he predicted, Ron looked Shocked and angry, while Hermione looked scared and alert. "But what makes you sure it was Malfoy Harry?" asked Hermione. "I mean didn't you just say that you didn't see his face? What makes you so sure"

"Oh come on Hermione" Said Ron before he could reply. "Don't you remember what Harry told us had happened earlier that day? About the throat cutting thing? Its obvious it was him, I mean who else could it have been?" finished Ron, whom was looking very sure of himself.

Hermione however wasn't sure. "Look all I'm saying is that we shouldn't jump to conclusions, just because Malfoy done that cutting gesture earlier does not mean that he was the one in the stands, I mean it could have been anyone, it could have been someone coming to cheer you guys on or something, it might not have been an attack, it could have been"……

Harry cut her off at this point. "Hermione, it was a dark figure with a hood, I couldn't see there face, he approached behind you holding out his wand, does that sound like someone that would cheer us on"? he asked now feeling annoyed.

Hermione bit her lip at this, she knew that he had a point. Seeing that she couldn't argue anymore she gave in. "Alright Harry, if you insist it was an attacker, ok, but you still don't know for sure if it was Malfoy do you".

"Alright then, no I don't know for sure if it was Malfoy, ok, but I wouldn't be surprised that it was him would you"? he said, trying not to disrupt Albus, who was busy trying to colour in picture of a phoenix, which was flying backwards and forwards over the page.

"Look" he said, "I'm 100 sure that is Malfoy ok, and anyway, McGonagall believes me, she's already gone to get Malfoy, so what more do you need"?

"Your right mate, we believe you, it was Malfoy, end of story" said Ron, who was looking between Hermione and Harry. All was quiet for sometime. They all sat around Albus watching him play with his books. Occasionally turning to one of them to show them what he had done so far.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came striding in again, she was looking very agitated, Harry noticed, but she showed a bit more concerned now. "Well Professor, was it him? What did he say"? asked Harry before anyone could stop him.

No Mr Potter, it was not Mr Malfoy". she replied looking fixedly at him. "What!" yelled Harry, "But Professor it was him, I swear, he threatened Albus earlier that day, how could it not be him?" he cried looking annoyed now himself. How did he get over the Professor?

"Mr Potter please refrain yourself from losing your temper in front of the young man next to you" she replied sternly. Looking down at Albus, Harry saw that the boy was looking at him fearfully. Harry realised that his sudden outburst had frightened him. Feeling more guilty now, Harry held out his arms to the boy, hoping that he could calm him again.

Albus looked at him for a while, and for a moment Harry was afraid that he wouldn't go to him. After a minute or so, Albus moved forward into his arms and buried his face into Harry's shoulder. "It's ok Albus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he cooed. Stroking the boys hair. After a moment he felt Albus begin to relax again.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy has an alibi, according to himself and Miss Bulstrode, they were together that afternoon in one of the unused classrooms". she said, with a look of strong disapproval.

"Now I have spoken with Professor Snape, and he has agreed to watch there actions from now on towards our young boy here" she said looking down at Albus, who was now sitting quietly on Harry's lap, holding a little red teddy bear that Hermione had just given to him.

"In the mean time Mr Potter, I expect you to be up and out of this bed as soon as possible, so I think its time that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger go back to their dormitory, along with Albus and get a pleasant nights sleep".

As she left, Hermione and Ron got up. "Well I guess we have to go now mate, will be back down here tomorrow ok, and don't worry about what she said, we know its Malfoy. Whatever he told her, it's a lie" said Ron reassuringly, while shooting a "keep your mouth shut" look at Hermione.

Turning little Albus towards him, Harry gave the boy a hug. "Now you be a good boy for Hermione tonight and get lots of sleep ok" he said, while stroking the boys hair. "I not seep with you tonigh Hawee"? Asked Albus. Harry shook his head. "No not tonight Albus, you can tomorrow ok"

Albus nodded at him silently. Giving the boy one last hug, and saying "see ya later" to is friends, Harry watched them go.

As soon as his friends left, he turned and saw that Madam Pomphrey was already walking over to him carrying a vial of something blue. It was obvious to Harry that she had been waiting for them to go.

"Now Mr Potter, will you please take the blue vial of sleeping draught (not dreamless sleep) so that you to can get a good nights sleep" she said while holding out the vial. Taking the blue vial from Her, he uncorked the bottle and drank down its contents in one gulp. Before Harry could hand back the vial, he was asleep.

* * *

"Now tell me Lucius, why have you come to me when I have not summoned you, you know I don't allow such actions to go unpunished"

"I know My Lord, please forgive me, but, My Lord, I have great news" said someone close by. Harry turned his head and saw Mr Malfoy in front of him. Harry was confused, why is Mr Malfoy in front of me? Why is he at Hogwarts.? "What do you have to tell me Lucius" asked Harry in a strange voice that was not his own.

Lucius Malfoy came forward suddenly from his right and bowed in front of him. "My Lord, my son Draco, he follows you in his heart my lord, he has told me that the filthy Muggle Loving Dumbledore has had a little accident in potions. My son has told me My Lord, that Dumbledore has been De-aged into a 3 year old"

Harry's eyes suddenly became wide with horror as he heard those words. Oh no, Voldemort now knows. He could feel fear swell up inside him like nothing else he had ever felt before. Albus is in trouble now for sure.

Although Harry felt terrified, he could feel himself laughing. A terrible high pitched laugh that was chilling to the bones. Its not my laugh, thought Harry, its Voldemorts I'm seeing what he's seeing again. "Who is looking after him at the moment Lucius"? questioned Voldemort. Harry felt himself tense up when he heard. "The Potter brat My Lord and his two side-kicks Weasley and the Mudblood Granger"

"You must receive your punishment Lucius" said Voldemort coldly. Harry saw Mr Malfoy become very still. "Yes My Lord". Harry felt some movement of his, or rather Voldemorts arms. "CRUCIO!"

Despite hearing Mr Malfoy scream in agony, Harry could feel that Voldemort was pleased. He could feel every ounce of his being laughing on the inside. No its not my being, thought Harry again, its Voldemort. After a moment, the curse was withdrawn and Mr Malfoy collapsed on the floor, panting hard after the torture curse had been taken off.

Harry, or rather Voldemort gave Lucius a few moments to recover.

Finally, he felt himself, or rather Voldemort speak again. "Tell me Lucius, your son, you say he's faithful to me"? Lucius nodded, "Yes My Lord, he's very loyal to your cause". said Lucius who was still trembling from the curse in front of Harry.

"Very well, I feel that your son could be useful to me Lucius, not, here is what I want you to do".

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Harry, as he sat bolt right up again in his bed in the hospital wing. Clutching his lightening shaped scar as he trembled in pain. He could feel perspiration all over him, under the twisted blanket over him.

No he, thought, still in pain, Voldemort knows about Albus, Voldemort. Knows.

* * *

Oh damn, now what's going to happen? I'm getting well into this now. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter.

Please tell me what you think

I need the reviews.

Avidfan


End file.
